coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8355 (31st March 2014)
Plot Peter is floored by Carla's bombshell. She admits she's known for three weeks and was nervous about telling him. Katy tells Owen he's off the council's approved contractors list. Owen suspects Phelan's involvement. Stella tells Eva she's moving away, as there's nothing here for her anymore. Eva is upset and becomes angry when Stella admits she told Leanne first. Gail recognises the intruder from the mugshot and identifies him. Peter takes stock of his relationship with Carla and feels he's neglected her lately. They discuss their feelings about being parents; Peter thinks he might be too old, while Carla feels she's not a natural parent. Peter pledges his support, whatever she decides. Kevin is about to talk to Sophie about Maddie when Maddie tells him she and Sophie are together. Phelan lets Owen know he's behind the council dropping him but without actually admitting it. An agitated Peter increases Barlow's Buys' rent when Tracy and Rob give him cheek. At Kevin's insistence, Maddie tells Sally about her and Sophie. Tim admits he knew already as Maddie was blackmailing him over the burglary. Eva assumes Stella is moving somewhere local but Stella puts her right. Eva feels she'll never see her if she moves to New York and becomes even more upset. Tina pesters Peter with calls. Sally feels betrayed by Sophie. Maddie leaves and tells Sophie not to come after her. Stella explains to Eva that she has to get away to move on from Karl. Eva is unimpressed to learn that she has arranged with Dev for her and Leanne to rent the kebab shop flat . Peter visits Tina but isn't in the mood, simply asking her what she wants. She says she thinks she's pregnant. Peter can't believe it. Cast Regular cast *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Maddie Heath - Amy Kelly *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford Guest cast *PC Stanlow - Leah Hackett Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Front room and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Mill conversion site Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter vows to stand by Carla - only to get another shock when Tina makes a confession; Stella's decision to leave upsets Eva; and Gail is shaken by the pictures of her intruder. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,650,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2014 episodes